


Finn's Dumb Idea

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a dumb idea. And he’s determined to carry it out before Poe leaves on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's Dumb Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I clearly love these two a lot. (We're going to ignore the fact that this is the third Poe/Finn fic I've written in as many days, yeah?)
> 
> Have a happy one-shot, seeing as I killed you all with my previous one-shot.

_“It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you…”_  
**\- Marry You, Bruno Mars.**

* * *

“Poe.” Finn says quietly, not wanting to wake BB-8. He nudges his boyfriend gently, “Wake up.”

Poe’s voice is slurred with sleep, “What?”

“I think we should get married. You know, before you go on another mission.”

Finn’s only response is a gentle snore. He frowns, deciding that he can ask again in the morning. He snuggles back against Poe’s chest, smiling when Poe’s arms hug him from behind.

* * *

“Did you ask me to marry you last night?” Poe asks as they sit down in the mess for breakfast, “Or was I just dreaming?”

Finn nods, “Yeah, I did.”

“Why?”

Finn blinks, this is one question he thought Poe would know the answer to. He says, “Because I love you.”

Poe seems to be considering it as he chews a mouthful of food, and after swallowing, he replies, “Ok. But isn’t it kinda sudden?”

“Not really…” Finn says, looking down to his tray, “To be honest, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”

“Oh yeah?” Poe says, his eyebrows raising in curiosity, “What kinda wedding were you thinking about?”

“Is this you saying yes?”

Poe grins, “Yes it is Finn.”

“Seriously?”

Poe kisses Finn on the cheek, “Seriously.”

“Ok,” Finn blushes, “I wasn’t thinking about anything big, just us and a few friends.”

“Sounds perfect!”

* * *

General Organa is at the end of the aisle, but Finn’s not paying attention to that. He’s looking at Poe, who has BB-8 next to him. BB-8 was thrilled when Poe told it they were getting married; it’d trilled loudly and rolled in a circle around them both.

Rey coughs next to him and says, “Ready to go big deal?”

Force, Finn regrets ever saying that he was a big deal in the Resistance, but it’s too late to do anything about it now.

“Yeah.” He says and lets his best friend take him down the aisle. As he walks, he can see Chewbacca standing with R2-D2, C3PO, and Luke Skywalker (Kriffing _Luke Skywalker!_ Finn still couldn’t quite believe it.) Jess, Snap and all the other pilots stand near them. It’s only a handful of people (and droids and a single wookie), but it’s everything Finn wished for. And more.

Rey hands him over to Poe, and Finn gets to truly see how happy his boyfriend (soon to be husband) is. Poe’s eyes are shining with happiness and he feels like the grin Poe wears wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

The ceremony passes in a blur of pure happiness, and then it’s over. Finn is married to Poe and they’re walking back to their room.

Poe pushes him into their room, slamming the door behind them, murmuring, “You know what we’ve got to do now, don’t you?”

“Play cards?” Finn says, smirking because he knows it’ll annoy his husband.

“No,” Poe says, beginning to kiss Finn’s throat gently, “Have sex.”

“Well, if you insist.”

Poe pulls him towards their shared bed, shedding his clothes as they go.

* * *

Once the afterglow has set in, Poe mumbles something into the crook of Finn’s shoulder, his lips grazing Finn’s skin.

“What?”

“I said, I can’t believe I thought I was dreaming when you asked me to marry you.” Poe says, curling his fingers around Finn’s neck.

“Was it a good dream?”

“Yeah, but the reality is even better.”

And with that, Poe pulls Finn in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are all awesome!


End file.
